1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strip, which is capable of integrally holding thereon a plurality of garments and capable of providing, in a simplified way, garments and relates, also, to a method therefor. In more particularly, the present invention relates to a strip, which is capable of producing a large number of garments under a low cost and is capable of providing such garments without necessitating substantial space and relates, also, to a method therefor. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a strip, which is capable of providing rain ponchos at various sites under easy way as well as at a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In view of recent various requirements in a consumer's market, garments of various forms and of various materials have been provided. However, as to a provision of garments to customers, a conventional way has still been taken in various shops, wherein the garments are displayed under a neatly sorted condition while keeping the goods separately by using covers. In a conventional method for a production of such garments, various processes such as sewing process and size adjustment process are needed prior to the completion of the production of the garments. Furthermore, after the completion of the production of the garments, various subsequent processes are also needed, such as a process for wrapping the garments under a separated manner and a process for attaching thereon tags on which a code number is printed for identifying the goods and/or labels indicating the prices of the goods. Furthermore, in order to prevent the goods from being damaged as well as in order to prevent its value from being lost, an increased degree of carefulness is required in a packing of the wrapped goods and their transportation. Furthermore, at shops whereat the goods are sold to customers, a substantial space is required for keeping a large amount of goods which are to be handled at the shops, resulting in an increase in a selling price. Furthermore, an increased amount of works is always required in displaying the goods in a shop under a neatly sorted condition. Namely, after a visit of a customer to a shop to examine goods, it is quite usual that the goods are highly disordered, which may forces endless and repeated works to restore the messed condition to the neatly sorted condition.
In short, due to the above mentioned problems regarding the available space as well as the increased works at a shop, a limitation has still been existed from the view point of handling an increased amount of goods.
Furthermore, a handling and a keeping of garments usually requires excessive skill as well as works. Thus, a provision of garments is usually limited to a department store or specialty shop. In other words, a provision of garments is not usually done as at conveniences store or kiosks whereat wide variety of goods are available in a very convenient manner. Thus, a circumstance has still not been realized that a desired garment can be easily and conveniently obtained in a situation when it is needed by an emergency purpose or even by capricious mind of an user.
An example of a kind of garment which is frequently urgently needed is a rain court or rain poncho. As for the rain court or rain poncho, a simplified type has been conventionally used for a preparation to a situation such as a sudden shower of rain. In particular, a rain poncho made of a material based on polyvinyl chloride has been provided, which is mainly intended to a use for a sudden rain during a mount climbing or playing golf or for an emergency use such as a disaster.
However, even such a simplified type of a rain poncho or court, its production is also done under a process which is quite similar to that for producing a usual type of garment, in which a fabric is cut along pattern papers corresponding, respectively, to front and back bodies, sleeves and a hood, and then the cut pieces are, along their outer edge portions, connected with each other by a contact bonding or sewing, thereby obtaining a garment. Thus, the complicated process including cutting and sewing causes an amount of works to be increased and to be prolonged, resulting in an increase in a production cost. Furthermore, in the prior art, the portions of the rain poncho such as sleeves and hood are made bulky, so that an increased amount of works is necessary in order to make it to be neatly folded condition in order to allow the good to be wrapped to a bag. Furthermore, even under the wrapped state, some kind of bulkiness is essential, which makes its transportation to be difficult.
Although various types of simplified type garments for a mere temporal or disposable use, such as a rain poncho have been heretofore existed as mentioned above, the construction of these garments are too sophisticated and cost is too high in view of the purpose of their temporally use. Furthermore, from the view point of a product transportation, a large space is occupied, so that there is a limitation in a number of goods to be held at a shop as stocks.
Finally, for a customer, the prior art poncho is not the one that is available anywhere once it starts to rain but the one which should be, in advance, prepared for use in abrupt start of a rain. Namely, the prior art simplified type rain poncho is not the one which is conveniently helpful for the emergency use.